Surface cleaners containing surfactants, both with and without abrasive, have long been utilized for removing soils, dirt, dried urine, stubborn stains, deposit, and scum from fixtures, sinks, toilet bowls, and other fixtures. These products are particularly useful in cleaning toilets, sinks, and other surfaces that are then rinsed with water and discharged to the sewage collection systems, holding tanks, or septic systems.
In association with surface cleaning, sanitization of surfaces is also desirable. By inactivating or reducing pathogens, chances for disease transmission due to indirect contacts can be eliminated or decreased. Most of the recently available sanitizing or disinfecting products contain chemicals such as hypochlorites, quaternary ammonium compounds, pine oil, etc.
Almost universally, the surface cleaning and sanitizing products are highly alkaline or acidic and use of these products causes potential damage to beneficial microorganisms in the collection lines, septic systems, or holding tanks. In many applications, inhibition of beneficial microbial activity is clearly a disadvantage. Furthermore, most of the available surface cleaning and sanitizing products are corrosive to materials (particularly metals) used to construct restroom fixtures. Some of the major sanitizing agents, such as hypochlorites, form chlorinated hydrocarbons, which are toxic to human beings, detrimental to the environment, and difficult to biodegrade.
It has been recently suggested that nonpathogenic microbes be used to inhibit pathogenic organisms (G. Haas, ASM News, June, 1995). The nonpathogenic microbes would be applied to locations where pathogens are present to inhibit the pathogens. The mechanisms involved are substrate competition, production of antibiotics, etc. When chemicals are used for sanitization, they kill the pathogens only during application or for a short time thereafter. In contrast, microbes, such as the beneficial microbes of this invention, can have effects on preventing the growth of pathogens over the long term. In addition, the beneficial microbes of this invention seed the connecting drain lines and waste collection and treatment systems, and enhance the degradation of organic wastes.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a formulation which has strong surface cleaning and sanitizing properties without being highly alkaline, acidic, corrosive or detrimental to the environment. A further objective of the invention is to provide a formulation that contains a microbial component that: 1) provides long-term protection against the colonization of surfaces and sewage systems by pathogenic organisms, and 2) enhances biodegradation of organic wastes.